cursed souls
by WHITE WOLF 678
Summary: despues de lo ocurrido en la mansion de trinity haunted... oviblion decidio ir en busca de todos los fallecidos en la mansion maldita... pero ahora... su mision sera un poco mas complicada... con aliados un tanto mas complejos...


_Han pasado semanas desde que me reencarnaron aquí… finalmente logre recordar lo que ocurrió aquella noche… cuando ellos me dijeron que Kenny me había ayudado, yo no entendí como…. Resulto ser que el es un estudiante de magia negra… sabe tomar un alma de un cuerpo y tiene la capacidad de meterla en otro vacio, regresando a la vida a quien el quiera… Tarot me menciono que el tiene un precio para ese tipo de cosas… pero nunca me quizo decir ''cual precio''…_

Tarot: *abre la puerta de la habitación* hola… ya regre…  
Ovi: *Se ve caminando por el suelo con la nariz pegada a este*  
Tarot: *se queda viéndolo extrañáda* emmm…  
Ovi: … *se detiene, seguido de voltear a ver a Tarot* emmm…  
Tarot: que… que estas haciendo? –pregunta extrañáda-  
Ovi: emm… no lo se… es solo… emmm…  
Tarot: pff.. *da una ligera sonrisa a la vez que se cubria el hocico con su pata* estabas.. jeje… olfateando?  
Ovi: haaa no se… -comienza a decir molesto a la vez que se sentaba con los brazos cruzados- desde que llegue aquí me empeze a sentir raro…  
Tarot: jeje… espera.. raro? –pregunta confundida- como que raro?  
Ovi: bueno… para empezar, ahora camino con dos patas y no cuatro como suele ser… no tengo mis alas y mi oído no es tan fino como cuando era un Pegaso… además.. *levanta la nariz empezando a olfatear de nuevo* HAY ALGO AQUÍ QUE ME ESTA MOLESTANDO! –grita furioso, seguido de tirarse de nuevo a cuatro patas para seguir olfateando-  
Tarot: y que es lo que te esta molestando?  
Ovi: para empezar… es esta maldita nariz que tienen ustedes lo perros! *se sienta de nuevo en el suelo tapándose la nariz* como es que le haces para no estar oliendo cosas?!  
Tarot: pues en realidad.. yo también huelo lo mismo que tu.. pero el que tu lo estes siguiendo es que es un aroma desconocido para ti.. ya vez que los primeros días no te me quitabas de encima olfateándome…  
Ovi: bueno si pero… aahh…. Entonces si comenzare a ignorar los aromas que hay aquí… de quien o de que es ese aroma que huelo y no conozco?  
Tarot: pues.. no se… *comienza a olfatear*es… *sorprendida, abre los ojos como platos al notar el aroma del que hablaba Oviblion* _es el aroma de Kenny!..._ *baja la cabeza dejando verle una expresión de terror*  
Ovi: *Ve a Tarot* oye.. estas bien?  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: *Se para frente a ella y la toma de los hombros* Tarot!  
Tarot: AHH! –grita aterrada poniendo sus patas frente a ella-  
Ovi: que te pasa?  
Tarot: … _aahh.._gahh.. *se cubre el rostro con sus patas* no quiero recordarlo.. no.. solo... gahh…  
Ovi: ya, tranquila… *la jala hacia el abrazándola* relájate…

_Valla mañana… mi nariz me tuvo vuelto loco todo el tiempo que estuve ahí… pero… tal desesperación por eso.. me hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa… dos cosas… para ser exactos…_

Ovi: *comienza a tocar una puerta*  
Tarot: porque teníamos que venir aquí? –le pregunta un tanto triste y atemorizada-  
Ovi: necesito un mapa… y solo este tipo lo va a tener –le contesta indiferente sin parar de tocar la puerta-  
Tarot: como estas tan seguro?... yo talvez lo tenga.. solo necesitamos buscar y …  
Ovi: *para de tocar la puerta* porfavor Tarot… *voltea a verla* eres una médium… tu mundo es entre aquí y el cielo… yo necesito ir al infierno… entiendes?  
Tarot: *baja la cabeza apenada* si…  
Ovi: bien.. *regresa a ver la puerta y toca de nuevo, se escucha un fuerte golpe dentro de la casa* _uuh?  
_Kenny: *abre la puerta y saca la cabeza* quien? *Ve a Oviblion* aahh… eres tu… que quieres? –le pregunta un tanto molesto-  
Ovi: oye Kenny.. queria pedirte un favor…  
Kenny: que lastima… yo no hago favores *comienza a cerrar la puerta*  
Ovi: *Detiene la puerta con su pata* escucha infeliz… no me importa si haces o no favores.. me vas a ayudar quieras o no! –le comienza a decir amenazante-  
Kenny: aaa si?... y porque crees que yo te ayudaría?  
Ovi: porque si no lo haces… puedo volver de tu lujosa vida… la mayor pesadilla que puedas llegar a imaginar… _uuh?!_ *comienza a olfatear*  
Kenny: si como no… *jala la puerta, haciendo que Oviblion se desbalancee, seguido de empujarla nuevamente con fuerzas golpeando a Oviblion en el rostro y lanzándolo hacia atrás*  
Ovi: AHH! *cae de espaldas*  
Tarot: OVIBLION! *corre hacia el* estas bien?!  
Ovi: *toma a Tarot del collar y la jala hacia el* que… fue lo que te hizo Tarot?! –le dice furioso viéndola con gran odio-  
Tarot: QUEE?!  
Ovi: *la empuja sentándola en el suelo, seguido de volver a jalarla hacia el* _el aroma en tu habitación es el mismo que salio de la casa de Kenny…. _–le comienza a decir furioso entre dientes- _y en este momento… me vas a decir _QUE_ fue lo que paso!_  
Tarot: … *Baja la cabeza y las orejas tristemente*  
Ovi: y bien? –le vuelve a preguntar mas tranquilo, soltándole el collar-  
Tarot: _lo que hacemos tu y yo… es lo que el hizo… sin que yo aceptara…._ –le confeso en voz baja.. dejando caer una lagrima por su rostro-

_ahora se porque Tarot se sentía atemorizada al estar cercas de el… pero ahora el… va a temer el acercarse a mi…_

Kenny: *escucha que tocan la puerta* aahh.. QUIEN ES?! –grita desde adentro de su casa sin moverse de su lugar- CON UN CARAJO QUIEN ES?! -vuelve a gritar al no recibir respuesta y continuar escuchando la puerta- _aahh maldición! _ *Se levanta del piso y camina a la puerta* ESPERO NO SEAS TU OTRA VEZ OV…_ *_se ve como un pedazo de la puerta se rompe dejando ver un puño entrando por este* PERO QUE?! –grita aterrado, seguido de correr a la puerta y abrirla- QUE CARAJ…GAHHH! –vuelve a gritar a la vez que salía volando hacia atrás al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara-  
Ovi: *entra por la puerta* maldito animal… TE MATARE! –le grita furioso a la vez que corre hacia el, lo toma del collar y lo levanta sujetándolo contra la pared- ERES UN INFELIZ MALDITA ESCORIA! –le continua gritando furioso-  
Kenny: _je…_ -exclama confiado, seguido de poner su pata en el pecho de Oviblion- no te hagas el fuerte Oviblion… solo eres un simple mortal… -comienza a decirle tranquilo mientras su mano se comenzaba a meter en el pecho de Oviblion-  
Ovi: _y justo ahora… me doy cuenta de esto…_ -se dijo a si mismo sorprendido a la vez que bajaba la cabeza-  
Kenny: jeje… _uhh!_ Donde… donde esta! –le pregunta sorprendido y algo asustado-  
Ovi: _lo siento…_ -le dice en voz baja, seguido de levantar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos-  
Tarot: *entra corriendo por la puerta* OVIBLION! –le grita aterrada, seguido de bajar la mirada para ver a un otra chica, una chow-chow, de pelaje color crema, recostada boca abajo en el suelo sin moverse- O POR DIOS! –grita aterrada a la vez que corría hacia ella-  
Ovi: *voltea con Tarot y ve a la chow-chow en el suelo, viendo unas gotas de sangre en el suelo alrededor de ella, y sintiendo en el ambiente un aroma conocido* … *Voltea a ver a Kenny de nuevo* _yo no poseo un alma que puedas robar…  
_Kenny: que?! –pregunta aterrado-  
Ovi: *con su otra pata toma el brazo de Kenny y lo saca de su pecho, seguido de tomarlo de la muñéca y comenzar a girarle la mano lastimándosela*  
Kenny: GAAHH! SUELTAME INFELIZ! –comienza a gritar adolorido mientras Oviblion continuaba girándole la muñéca-  
Ovi: _y asi como yo no tengo un alma …_ -se dijo a si mismo a la vez que soltaba el brazo de Kenny, y hacia su propio brazo hacia atrás listo para dar un golpe-TU NO TIENES CORAZON! –grito furioso a la vez que clavaba con fuerzas su puño en el pecho de Kenny, dejando brotar una gran cantidad de sangre-  
Tarot: *voltea aterroizada a ver a Oviblion, observando como la iris roja de sus ojos comenzaba a tomar un color rojo brillante, asi como también, por su brazo comenzaba a correr una gran cantidad de sangre… asi como también Kenny poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse quieto*  
Ovi: no se para que te brindaron con esto… *mueve un poco su brazo*  
Kenny: GAAHH! –comenzó a gritar con fuerzas por el dolor-  
Ovi: si de todos modos… NUNCA LO UTILIZAS! –grito furioso a la vez que arrancaba el corazón de Kenny de su pecho, seguido de soltar el collar de Kenny dejándolo caer al suelo-  
Kenny: …  
Tarot: *observa con terror a Oviblion y Kenny*  
Ovi: *camina hacia un estante cercano* tienes muchas cosas interesantes aquí Kenny… -comienza a decir con una voz fría revisando entre los estantes sin soltar el corazón aun latente- y me alegra que asi sea… *toma una caja pequeñá, seguido de caminar hacia Kenny nuevamente y tirarla frente a el sobre el charco de sangre que ahí se encontraba*  
Kenny: *levanta la cabeza un poco observando la caja, una caja de madera, cubica, color blanca con un pentagrama completo dibujado en cada cara de esta* _no… eso no….  
_Ovi: ooo si.. *abre la caja* eso si… *deja caer el corazón de Kenny dentro de esta, seguido de cerrarla y lanzarla hacia atrás*  
tarot: *ve la caja con terror* q-que es eso?!  
Ovi: *levanta nuevamente a Kenny del collar, viéndose su pecho sin ningúna herida* Tarot… -le dice tranquilo sin voltear a verla-  
Tarot: *voltea con Oviblion* s-si?  
Ovi: toma a esa chica…. Y salgan de aquí…  
Tarot: que?... porque?! –le pregunta aterrada-  
Ovi: GAAHH! *grita furioso a la vez que estrellaba a Kenny contra el suelo y lo pateaba con fuerzas en el rostro, seguido de que este se sujetara la cara con sus patas por el dolor y comenzara a gritar por el mismo*  
Tarot: O POR DIOS SIGUE VIVO?! –grita aterrada saltando hacia atrás-  
Ovi: *se queda quieto parado junto a Kenny, seguido de voltear a ver a Tarot* porfavor Tarot…. sal de aquí… y llévate a esa chica…  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: ella esta viva… solo esta inconciente… *voltea a ver a Kenny* salgan de aquí porfavor…  
Tarot: s-s-si… -responde aterrada, seguido de levantar a la chow-chow del brazo y comenzar a caminar hacia afuera de la casa cargándola-  
Kenny: gaahh!... eso… eso duele!... –decía adolorido en el suelo-  
Ovi: *lo toma una oreja*  
Kenny: GAAHH SUELTAME! –le grita aterrado, poniendo sus patas sobre la de Oviblion intentando liberarse, dejando ver en su rostro una gran herida en su ceja, asi como también otra sobre su nariz-  
Ovi: te dije que si no apoyabas… te iba a hacer vivir tu peor pesadilla…  
Kenny: gracias a ti ya la viviré!... AHORA SUELTAME!  
Ovi: *lo jala con fuerzas de la oreja obligándolo a caminar, dirigiéndose a la cama y subiéndose en esta para levantarlo mas, obligándolo a pararse con la punta de sus pies* no te soltare…  
Kenny: AHHHH!  
Ovi: porque ahora no te are vivir tu peor pesadilla…  
Kenny: PORFAVOR. TE LO SUPLICO.. SUELTAMEE! –gritaba desesperado, comenzando a llorar-  
Ovi: VOLTEA A VERME INFELIZ! –le grita furioso, seguido de darle un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo, para rápidamente tomarlo de la oreja y levantarlo de nuevo-  
Kenny: gahh! *adolorido, voltea a ver a Oviblion a los ojos* _por… porfavor… te lo suplico…._ –le comienza a decir en voz baja… llorando-  
Ovi: mírame bien Kenny… recuerda bien este cuerpo y mi nombre… porque este cuerpo y rostro… *Se señala a si mismo* es lo único que estará en tu mente por el resto de la eternidad… -le dijo confiado y molesto, seguido de darle otro potente puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo de nuevo al suelo- _esto va enserio… _*toma nuevamente a Kenny de su collar levantándolo frente a el, seguido de cerrar el puño tronándose los nudillos, preparándose para golpearlo de nuevo* _muy enserio…_-se dijo a si mismo, a la vez que le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Kenny-

_Asi fue como Oviblion hizo pagar a Kenny por lo que había hecho… un pago que jamas saldría de la mente de Kenny… asi como tampoco saldría de la memoria de Tarot…  
Oviblion… sin mostrar piedad alguna… golpeo a Kenny de espaldas contra la pared, sujetándolo con fuerzas contra esta, seguido de comenzar a golpearlo con fuerzas en el estomago consecutivamente, seguido de lanzarlo al suelo con fuerzas, para ahí, darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, quitándole el aire completamente y dejándolo retorciéndose en el suelo  
al verlo derrotado, Oviblion se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kenny, mas sin embargo, no para dejarlo ahí…  
ya un tanto separados, Oviblion finalmente se decidió sobre que hacer… dándose la vuelta viendo a Kenny con odio, seguido de correr hacia el… para después, y en segundos, darle una potente patada en la nariz, forzando a Kenny a levantar la cabeza y el cuerpo, casi poniéndolo de pie de nuevo, para después, con Kenny teniendo la cabeza ya en alto, Oviblion darse rápidamente la vuelta, pateándolo en la barbilla con su otra pierna, levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo, para finalmente y sin necesidad de moverse mucho, abrazar al Beagle de la cintura y encorvar su espalda hacia atrás con gran agilidad.. solo para estrellar la cabeza del Beagle contra el suelo, seguido de que rápidamente, y sin soltarlo, dar un ligero salto hacia atrás, quedando Oviblion sentado sobre el pecho de Kenny, sujetándolo del collar y con su puño arriba listo para darle el golpe final… el cual.. para su desfortuna, fue detenido por un simple motivo…_

Ovi: … *se queda observando a Kenny con su puño arriba y sin soltarlo del collar* grrr….  
Kenny: *ve a Oviblion quieto* _anda… hazlo… _-comienza a decirle con la voz totalmente dolida y sin aire- _tu y yo… sabemos que es lo que quieres…_  
Ovi: no… -replica con una voz mas tranquila, soltando el collar de Kenny- yo no soy como tu…  
Kenny: …  
Ovi: yo si tengo dignidad… y no soy un aprovechado como tu… -le dice fríamente, seguido de levantarse y caminar unos pasos-  
Kenny:_ si no lo eres… porque… me golpeaste asi…. Siendo tu mas fuerte…._  
Ovi: lo hize en defensa personal… intentaste robar mi alma… debía defenderme… _  
_Kenny: …  
Ovi: pero claro que si… *le dice con una voz fría y sin alma, a la vez que caminaba a la cocina*  
Kenny: _claro…. Que si… que?_ –se pregunto a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos cansado, para momentos después, volverlos a abrir por causa de un fuerte puñetazo que le da Oviblion en el estomago- GAAHH! –grita fuertemente escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre-  
Ovi: claro que si… debes pagar por lo que le hiciste a esa chica y a Tarot…  
Kenny: _que me haras?_ –le pregunta con la voz quebrada comenzando a llorar de nuevo-  
Ovi: te dare dos alternativas…*lo toma del cuello levantándolo* o eres mi esclavo… y haras todo lo que yo te diga…  
Kenny: QUEEE?! –grita sorprendido, seguido de voltearlo a ver aterrado- jamas aceptare algo como es… HUH?! –exclama aterrado, al ver en la pata de Oviblion un cuchillo de la cocina-  
Ovi: escucha claramente y no elijas aun Kenny… porque si no eres mi esclavo…. Entonces me asegurare de que ya no te puedas llamar ''un macho'' –le dice con la voz fría poniéndole el cuchillo en el vientre- claro de que.. yo no soy medico.. no se de esto… asi que, seria cortar y dejarte morir desangrado en el suelo… asi que… que dices hee?  
Kenny: … *lo ve en silencio aterrado*  
Ovi: vale… *comienza a hacer un poco de presión cortando la piel de Kenny*  
Kenny: ALTO! –grita aterrado-  
Ovi: _huh?!_ *se detiene* si?  
Kenny: _gahh…_ cual es tu orden…. Oviblion….  
Ovi: *vuelve a hacer presión en el vientre de Kenny comenzando a clavar el cuchillo* ASI NO ES COMO ME DEBES LLAMAR! –le grita furioso-  
Kenny: AHHHH!... LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! –grita aterrado deteniendo a Oviblion- _gaahhh! _Ahhh… lo siento…amo… -le dice con la voz cortada, comenzando a llorar-  
Ovi: muy bien idiota… *lo suelta dejándolo caer al suelo*  
Kenny: GAH!... aahh….  
Ovi: ve a darte un baño, en este instante… nos vas a ayudar.. y no voy a permitir que me acompañes en esa condición…  
Kenny: … *se levanta un poco arrodillándose en el suelo con la cabeza baja*  
Ovi: AHORA! –le grita furioso-  
Kenny: AAHH SI! –grita aterrado corriendo al baño-  
Ovi: _imbécil… -_dice en voz baja molesto a la vez que se ponía a buscar de nuevo entre los estantes y cajones- _donde diablos estará?... _ *se escucha que abren la puerta* _huh?_ *voltea a la puerta*  
Tarot: *se ve entrando con la cabeza baja* _oviblion... _– le dice con voz baja, tristemente-  
Ovi: si? –le pregunta preocupado acercándose a ella-  
Tarot: *comienza a voltear a ver el lugar, con grandes manchas de sangre por todas partes, asi como también varias partes del cuerpo de Oviblion cubiertas de sangre* …  
Ovi: _huh?_ *comienza a verse a si mismo* emmm… lo siento…. –dice un tanto apenado-  
Tarot: ... -con lagrimas en los ojos, levanto su pata derecha cubriéndose el hocico, para luego con temor y con las voz temerosa, preguntarle…- _que…. Fue lo que le hiciste?..._  
Ovi: *camina hacia Tarot*  
Tarot: NO! –le grita aterrada alejándose ella-  
Ovi: _huh?!_ –exclama sorprendido deteniéndose- tranquila…. El esta vivo..  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: se esta duchando… el va a venir con nosotros a ayudarnos… no soy tan cruel como para dejarlo ir lleno de sangre… yo también me bañáre ahorita, solo espero a que el salga…  
Tarot: …  
Kenny: *abre una puerta por un lado de la habitación, entrando el con el pelaje totalmente mojado, con la cola doblada y temblando demasiado, mostrando un gran temor, viéndosele una herida sangrante en la ceja izquierda, otra debajo del ojo derecho subiéndose a la nariz y casi llegando a su ojo izquierdo, dos cortadas en la punta de la nariz, asi como también el labio inferior y superior cortado , una herida un poco mas abajo del estomago y una línea de sangre corriéndole del hocico hacia el cuello* y-ya termine… s-señor.. –dice con la voz temblorosa, viendo con temor a Oviblion-  
Ovi: bien… *voltea a verlo*  
Kenny: _GAH! –exclama asustado pegándose a la puerta-  
_Ovi: *comienza a caminar hacia Kenny*  
Kenny: GAAH! *se tira al suelo aterrado, cubriéndose el rostro con sus patas y comenzando a temblar aun mas*  
Ovi: *se para junto a el*_tienes botiquín medico?_ –le pregunta en voz baja-  
Kenny: s-s-si.. si tengo señor…. –le contesta aun asustado sin moverse de donde estaba-  
Ovi: donde esta?...  
Kenny: en… en el baño…  
Ovi: bien… *abre la puerta del baño entrando a este, momentos después sale cargando el botiquín de primeros auxilios* toma… *lo tira frente a el*  
Kenny: GAAH! –grita asustado saltando hacia atrás-  
Ovi: curate… en lo que me baño… si se te ocurre hacer alguna estupidez… creeme que lo vas a lamentar… -le dice con una voz fría y atemorizante mientras cerraba la puerta del baño-  
Kenny: … *se queda observando el botiquín medico*  
Tarot: k-Kenny? –le pregunta confundida y un tanto asustada a la vez que caminaba hacia el- estas… estas bien?  
Kenny: *levanta la mirada con grandes lagrimas corriéndole el rostro, mezclándose con la sangre de sus heridas* _t-Tarot?..._ –responde en voz baja y temblorosa-  
Tarot: oye… estas… WHOA!  
Kenny: *salta hacia ella abrazándola de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su estomago aterrado* LO SIENTO… LO SIENTO TAROT! –le comienza a gritar desesperado, llorando sobre ella- LAMENTO MUCHO LO QUE TE HIZE… FUI UN IMBECIL.. UN ESTUPIDO.. UN… UN…_  
_Tarot: *lo abraza*  
Kenny: _huh?! –exclama sorprendido callándose, seguido de levantar la mirada viendo a Tarot-  
Tarot: ya… tranquilo…. –le comienza a decir calmada_- todos cometemos errores Kenny… lamentablemente… algunos son demasiado grandes como para arreglarlos con un ''lo siento''  
Kenny: q-que quieres decir?...  
Tarot: *separa a Kenny de ella para sentarse frente a el* si tu hubieras pedido una disculpa por lo que hiciste… no hubiera sido suficiente para remediar el daño que me causaste… -comienza a decirle con la voz cortada- además…  
Kenny: huh?  
Tarot: para ser francos… tu te mereces mas por lo que le hiciste a esa chica… -le comienza a decir viéndolo con odio-  
Kenny: lo se… pero… por lo que hize… ahora sufriré un destino peor que la muerte… -le comienza a decir con la voz cortada, bajando la cabeza y comenzando a sollozar de nuevo-  
Tarot: que cosa?  
Kenny: *levanta la cabeza nuevamente viendo a Tarot* la inmortalidad… sin nada mas…. No puedo oler el incienso que tenia aquí…. Tampoco le encontré sabor a mi sangre… n-no tengo nada ahora….  
Tarot: _huh?!_ Porque?  
Ovi: *abre la puerta, saliendo del cuarto de baño con el pelaje mojado, cargando una toalla mientras se secaba la cabeza* por la prisión eterna Tarot… por eso… -le dice indiferente a la vez que pasaba junto a ellos-  
Tarot: prisión eterna? –pregunta confundida sin dejar de ver a Oviblion-  
Ovi: si… *voltea a ver a Kenny* TE DIJE QUE TE VENDARAS LAS HERIDAS ESTUPIDO! –le grita furioso-  
Kenny: AAAHH SI SEÑOR! –le responde aterrado, abriendo rápidamente el botiquín y sacando unas vendas para ponérselas-  
Tarot: … *ve un tanto asustada a Kenny, seguido de voltear a ver a Oviblion de nuevo*  
Ovi: es esto.. –le vuelve a decir indiferente mientras pateaba aquella caja blanca hacia donde estaba Tarot-  
Tarot: *observa la caja frente a ella confundida*  
Ovi: su nombre mas común es Prisión Eterna… pero también hay quienes la llaman Prisión de los inmortales o bien Libre Condena…  
Tarot: porque esos nombres?  
Kenny: porque todos es lo mismo… eres libre… y a la vez no lo eres! –comienza a decir desesperado vendándose las heridas-  
Tarot: _huh?!_  
Ovi: se le llama prisión eterna… porque una vez que te condenan a ella, únicamente el que te encerro es el que te puede liberar... pero no hay quien haya condenado a alguien a esa prisión… y lo haya sacado después…  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: también se le llama prisión de los inmortales… porque los encerrados ahí, ya no pueden morir… hasta que sean liberados y pase su tiempo promedio de vida…  
Tarot: son imortales.. solo dentro de la caja….  
Ovi: asi es…  
Tarot: y que es lo de libre condena?  
Kenny: *tira las cosas aun lado desesperado* PORFAVOR.. NO ME HAGAS ESTO.. NO QUIERO VIVIR ASI! –grita desesperado sin dejar de ver a Oviblion-  
Tarot: …  
Ovi: la libre condena, Tarot… consta en no encerrar a una criatura dentro de la caja… sino, solamente encerrar su corazón dentro de esta…  
Tarot: que es lo que causa eso?  
Ovi: locura…  
Tarot: QUE?! –exclama sorprendida-  
Ovi: Kenny tiene libre condena… es libre de hacer lo que el quiera por el resto de la eternidad ya que ahora es inmortal… -dice tranquilo, cerrando los ojos y dando una ligera sonrisa-  
Tarot: no encuentro… que es lo que tiene eso de malo, a excepción de que solo veras a tus seres queridos morir constante mente…  
Ovi: lo malo es Tarot… -vuelve a decir seriamente, volteando a verlos- que ahora, todo alimento o bebida que el pruebe, le va a saber o a plomo, o a sangre… *camina hacia ellos, deteniéndose frente a Tarot he inclinándose hacia ella* asi como también… su olfato *pone uno de sus dedos en la nariz de Tarot* ya no le sirve para absolutamente nada… -le dice indiferente a la vez que la soltaba y se volvía a alejar de ellos-  
Tarot: ahora no va a oler nada nunca mas?! –pregunta confundida y un tanto sorprendida-  
Ovi: CLARO QUE VA A OLER COSAS! –grita desde la cocina de la casa, seguido de salir de esta cargando tres emparedados-  
Tarot: que es lo que olera?  
Ovi: pues.. *le entrega uno a Tarot* ya no distinguirá olores.. *tira el otro frente a Kenny*  
Kenny: … *mira el emparedado*  
Ovi: el único aroma que podrá distinguir… que es el único aroma que su nariz va a detectar… será el de los cuerpo putrefactos… -dice un tanto orgulloso mordiendo su emparedado- mmm delicioso… deberías probarlo Kenny… tiene aguacate –le dice burlon seguido de tomar la caja blanca y darse la vuelta- vamos Tarot… tenemos otras cosas que hacer  
Tarot: cosas? –pregunta confundida poniéndose de pie-  
Ovi: si… hay que llevar a la cachorra aquella a su casa.. o a donde sea que ella quiera ir… no podemos dejarla inconciente afuera ni aquí… -le dice indiferente parándose frente a la puerta- camina Tarot.. no tenemos todo el dia..  
Tarot: *ve a Kenny con la cabeza baja solo viendo el emparedado aplastado en el suelo* si… *camina hacia Oviblion saliendo de la casa*  
Ovi: ooo si lo olvidaba!.. *Camina dentro de la casa, tomando una bolsa café, un tanto rota, que se encontraba colgada de un gancho* escucha idiota…  
Kenny: … *continua sin prestar atención a Oviblion*  
Ovi: *toma un cubo de rubik y se lo lanza a Kenny golpeándolo en el rostro abriéndole otra herida*  
Kenny: GAAHH! –grita adolorido sobándose la cara- QUE?!  
Ovi: TE ESTOY HABLANDO ANIMAL! –le grita furioso-  
Kenny: …  
Ovi: ahora que tengo tu atención idiota… *levanta la bolsa que tomo* esto, es la bolsa de vacio… *abre la bolsa y tira la caja dentro de esta, seguido de volverla a cerrar y ponérsela en el hombro sujetándola por dos cuerdas* te propongo esto… si nos ayudas… yo te liberare…  
Kenny: _huh?!  
_Ovi: pero si no nos ayudas… *saca una caja de cerillos* bienvenido a la libre condena eterna…  
Kenny: …  
Ovi: si quieres tu libertad… ponte a buscar el mapa para llegar a las puertas del infierno, asi como también quiero que consigas el plano del infierno y consiguas muchos suministros…  
Kenny: para… que? –le pregunta confundido-  
Ovi: mañana comenzaremos un viaje… iremos a recuperar a nuestros amigos... asi que… si no quieres vivir asi eternamente… será mejor que te pongas a buscar de una vez por todas eso que te estoy diciendo –le dice fríamente mientras caminaba a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a esta- partiremos mañana… asi que… no pierdas tiempo –sentencia amenazante a la vez que salía y cerraba la puerta-  
Kenny: … _mi… libertad?... el… *_voltea a ver el reloj* AHHH… SON LAS 3! –grita exaltado a la vez que se levantaba corriendo y comenzaba a buscar por toda la casa-

_Ya afuera…_

Ovi: *Se para junto a Tarot, observando sentada en la orilla de la calle a una perrita, de raza chow-chow* oye… -le dice tranquilo llamando su atención-  
-huh?! –exclama asustada dándose la vuelta rápidamente, dejando ver en el pelaje de su pecho, un corazón marron, viendo a ovibion asustada, dejando notar su ojo derecho de color azul, mientras que su ojo izquierdo era de color verde, y este mismo, tenia un delineado natural color marron, también, trayendo puesto un collar de color violeta claro, y, colgando de este, una pelota de tenis, de color verde fosforesente con una línea blanca- q-quien eres?! –pregunta asustada sin dejar de ver a Oviblion-  
Ovi: tranquila… solo soy un amigo… *se inclina un poco extendiendo su pata hacia la cachorra* mi nombre es Oviblion…  
parís: m-mi... mi nombre, es parís… -dice temerosa dándole su pata a oviblion  
Ovi: mucho gusto parís… -le dice amablemente a la vez que la soltaba se volvía a incorporar-  
Tarot: mucho gusto también parís.. yo soy Tarot…  
parís: hola…  
Tarot: oye.. podríamos preguntarte algo?  
parís: que cosa?  
Ovi: que hacias *señala la casa de donde recién habían salido* con el?  
parís: … *baja la cabeza*  
Ovi: tranquila… *pone su pata sobre el hombro de parís* dime.. el se paso contigo  
parís: *mueve la cabeza diciendo que si*  
Ovi: tranquila… ya me encargue yo de eso…  
parís: gracias…  
Ovi: pero dinos… porque viniste con el?  
parís: hubo un accidente.. y necesito su ayuda… -comienza a decir tristemente bajando la cabeza-  
Ovi: yo puedo ayudarte… dime cual es tu problema…  
parís: mi novio… fue atropellado…. –comenzó a decir con la voz cortada mientras dejaba escapar algunas lagrimas- fue hace un par de horas… estába caminando.. y … un sujeto, creo que estaba hebrio... iba conduciendo muy rápido… me iba a arrollar ami… pero alguien me vio y…. salto contra mi empujándome… pero el auto lo golpeo a el… y el tipo no se detuvo… -comenzó a decir llorando cada vez mas, hasta el punto de cubrirse el rostro con sus patas- cuando reaccione a lo que paso y me levante del suelo, mire el auto a unos metros de mi, y pude ver tirado frente al auto el brazo de mi novio… entonces… corri hacia el para ver que había pasado, y mire como comenzó a mover un poco su pata para intentar levantarse… pero el sujeto, acelero…  
Tarot: _dios…. –_se dijo a si misma sorprendida, cubriéndose la boca con su pata-  
parís: mire como el sujeto paso encima de el completamente…. Escuche a mi novio gritando cuando una de las llantas le paso sobre su pata.. antes, de que la llanta de atrás, le pasara por… gaaAAHHH –comienza a gritar llorando- CUANDO EL SE FUE… CUANDO YA ESTABA LEJOS EL AUTO… YO LLEGUE… Y NO PODIA NI RECONOCERLO! –comenzó a gritar llorando aterrada, abrazando a Oviblion- había… gaahh.. había escuchado que Kenny podía… gaahh.. podía traer a la vida de vuelta… y corri aquí a ver si podía ayudarme… entonces el… el….  
Ovi: *pone su pata en el hocico de parís manteniéndoselo cerrado* sshh… -le dice intentando calmarla- escucha… relájate… mira… Tarot y yo ahorita tenemos un problema similar… y nosotros iremos a recuperar a nuestros amigos…  
parís: …  
Ovi: nosotros podemos traer a tu novio de regreso…. Pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda si queremos hacerlo… ve a casa… y descanza, nosotros nos ocuparemos de…  
parís: *empuja el brazo de Oviblion aun lado* QUE TENGO QUE HACER! –grita desesperada jalando a Oviblion de su collar-  
Ovi: WHOA!  
Tarot: QUEE?!  
parís: porfavor.. are lo que sea.. ayúdenme!...  
Ovi: aaahh.. tranquila! –decia un tanto desconcertado- mira… *separa a parís de el* mira.. iremos a un lugar peligroso, si quieres ayudarnos, podrias conseguirnos a alguien que sea fuerte, valiente y que tenga un gran sentido del olfato…  
parís: del… olfato?  
Ovi: si…  
parís: _el hermano de loki…._ –se dice a si misma bajando la cabeza lentamente-  
Ovi: conoces a alguien asi?  
parís: si… -le responde sin voltear a verlo-  
Ovi: pues.. guianos a.. OYE ESPERA! –grita sorprendido al verla salir corriendo- aahh genial!... *comienza a correr detrás de ella*  
Tarot: ESPERENME! –grita igual de sorprendida corriendo detrás de ellos-

_Y asi, Tarot y Oviblion comenzaron a seguir a parís por las cuadras, hasta finalmente llegar a una muy pequeñá casa, totalmente de madera y casi derrumbándose sola…_

París: *se para frente a la puerta desesperada, comenzando a tocar la puerta* RYAN!... ABRE! –comienza a gritar desesperada-  
Ovi: es aquí? –pregunta confundido viendo la casa-  
Tarot: no parece que aquí viva…  
- *abren la puerta, un cachorro muy joven, lográndose ver a simple vista que era de una cruza de husky con Beagle, siendo este de pelaje color beige claro predominantemente, con el hocico, pecho, estomago, dedos de los pies y parte inferior de la cola color blancas, trayendo puesto un pañuelo verde un tanto dañado con la letra ''R'' pintada de color amarillo* s-si? –pregunto temeroso, con una voz infantil y viendo un tanto asustado a Tarot y Oviblion con sus tiernos ojos color rojo claro-  
parís: ryan.. porfavor… necesitamos tu ayuda…  
ryan: que pasa parís?... donde esta mi hermano? –le pregunta curioso y un tanto asustado-  
parís: …  
Ovi: _por celestia… -_se dijo a si mismo molesto golpeándose la frente-  
parís: el.. el esta…  
Ovi: *Se acerca con ellos* tu hermano nos esta esperando para jugar un juego ryan.. quieres acompañarnos?  
ryan: un juego?! –exclama sorprendido dándoles una sonrisa-  
Ovi: si, un juego… tenemos que ir a un lugar un tanto tétrico y encontrarlo…  
ryan: tétrico?  
Tarot: un tanto aterrador…  
ryan: vamos a jugar a las escondidas en un lugar aterrador?  
parís: jeje, es por Halloween ryan… -le dice un tanto nerviosa intentando jalarlo-  
ryan: pero es agosto…  
Ovi: Halloween adelantado enano *levanta a ryan cargándolo de lado* mañana comenzamos el juego pequeño, estas listo? –le pregunta un tanto nervioso y a la vez mostrándole un poco de entusiasmo-  
ryan: SIII, UN JUEGOOO! –grita emocionado-  
Ovi: perfecto!... *comienza a caminar* _ok, parís.. eres la peor para planear ideas… -_se dijo a si mismo molesto caminando cargando a ryan-

_No esta bien engañar a un niño… pero en ocaciones muy especiales… puede llegar a ser la solución perfecta…_


End file.
